Celos
by SasuRukiShizu
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Ichigo se pone celoso y se lo dice involuntariamente a Rukia?¿Como reaccionaria eta?¿Como reaccionaria Ichigo? pasen y averiguenlo IchiRuki, Lemon.


Hola soy SasuRukiShizu, este es mi primer fic… bueno en realidad mí intento de primer fic así que acepto críticas, sugerencias, amenazas… O_O bueno creo que esa no, pero por favor no me maten y perdón por los errores de puntos, comas, etc.

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes son míos sino que son de Tite Kubo-sensei (aunque me encantaría que sea míos T_T).

**Advertencias: **mi intento de lemon (por favor corríjanme en ese punto).

Bueno si me falta algo avisen, no les quito mas su tiempo y a leer si es que no se espantan por que mi fic de seguro quedo feo.

Celos

Una noche como cualquiera Ichigo caminaba muy malhumorado, como podía ser que la enana permitiera que después de la ultima batalla Renji casi la besara, estaba furioso, tenia ganas de golpear al pelirrojo y si era posible llevarse a Rukia para el solo y nadie mas. Amaba demasiado a esa chica, desde la primera ves cuando ella lo salvo a el y a su familia, al fin y al cabo no era normal que alguien arriesgara su vida por una persona que acababa de conocer.

Ichigo llego a su casa y siquiera saludo, únicamente se dirigió a su habitación para encontrarse a el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia sentado en su cama y leyendo alguno de sus libros. El pelinaranja se sentó a su lado su lado, después de tanta furia ella siempre lograba calmarlo un poco.

-¿Qué esta leyendo enana?- pregunto ichigo con si típica poca delicadeza.

-Una revista, estuve buscando como tengo que responder a las acciones de Renji- dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra, aunque un poco extrañada de de el comportamiento del chico.

-¡Yo te diré! ¡Tienes que golpearlo y decirle que se aleje de ti y que tu eres de Kurosaki Ichigo!- luego de unos segundos y de ver los ojos de Rukia que parecían platos, pensó en lo que dijo, le acababa de decir a la enana que era de su propiedad. Al instante se sonrojo y miro para otro lado al igual que Rukia. Los dos estaban en el mismo estado rojo, nervioso y ninguno sabia que decirle al otro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Rukia necesitaba acomodarse, ya que su posición se estaba volviendo incomoda, así que decidió extender sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Mala decisión, por que Ichigo estaba demasiado cerca de ella, así que al apoyar si mano no sintió la cama, si no que un bulto, al mirar se dio cuenta que si, había apoyado su mano entre medio de las piernas del chico. Rápidamente retiro su mano y espero las maldiciones que ichigo le tiraría, pero estas no llegaron.

-Lo-lo ciento yo-yo bueno yo…- fue interrumpida rápidamente por la hambrienta boca de ichigo. Renji había intentado besarla, pero esto era diferente, no solo por que este si era un beso de verdad, sino que también era ichigo el que la estaba besando.

Rukia no tardo en devolver el beso, sus deseos fueron más fuerte que su honor. Se separaron por falta de aire, estaban muy agitados y no sabían como habían llegado a eso, pero solo sabían una cosa querían mas, mucho mas. Ichigo beso nuevamente a Rukia para tumbarla sobre la cama, luego se subió sobre ella con sus piernas a cada lado, estaba decidido a seguir quería desesperadamente esta con ella. Comenzó a pasar las manos por debajo de la remera que Rukia llevaba, para luego quitársela de solo un movimiento. Empezó a tocar sus senos, podía escuchar como la enana gemía de placer, pero no era suficiente, quería verlos así que retiro el brasier de la chica y comenzó a lamer los senos de esta.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Rukia comenzó a gemir mas fuerte que entes, una ola de placer se le presento, pero no terminaba en ese momento, por que sin saber como, de la nada se encontró totalmente desnuda y al igual que Ichigo. Como había pasado, estaba tan ensimismada en ese placer que le proporcionaba la boca del chico, que siquiera se entero de cómo el pelinaranja termino desnudo y mucho menos ella.

Logro ver la entre pierna de Ichigo, su pene estaba totalmente erecto y muy duro. No pudo observar más, ya que el chico metió un dedo en su intimidad. Primero fue lento, pero más tarde aumento la rapidez y metió el segundo dedo. Rukia estaba sintiendo un placer inimaginable, se sentía en el cielo. Ichigo no perdió el tiempo para meter el tercer dedo, al estar tan lubricada la pelinegra no sintió dolor, solo esos dedos con ese vaivén que tanto disfrutaba. Al cabo de unos segundos, sintió su primer orgasmo. Una oleada de placer recorrió su espina dorsal, era la cumbre de este o al menos eso creía.

Ichigo removió sus dedos y se acomodo como para penetrarla. Introdujo la punta de su miembro, Rukia se irguió hacia atrás, sentía mucho dolor y unas pocas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas enrojecidas. Al darse cuenta Ichigo termino de introducir su pene lentamente y no se movió, para que la enana olvide en dolor y se acostumbrara a aquello que invadía su intimidad.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Ichigo con preocupación, ya que habían pasado unos minutos y Rukia no decía nada. Es cierto que el quería estar con ella pero no quería obligarla a nada y mucho menos lastimarla.

-S-si- respondió la pelinegra con aire entrecortado. Pasaron algunos segundos eternos para Ichigo, estaba perdiendo su auto control y no sabia asta cuando aguantaría. De pronto Rukia movió sus caderas, dando a entender que el pelinaranja podía continuar.

Ichigo no perdió el tiempo para comenzar a moverse, pero esta ves no fue delicado sino que fue salvaje. Después de tanta espera y el placer que sentía ahora no pudo ser delicado, le fue imposible.

-Ahhhhhhh- gemía ichigo nunca había sentido tanto placer, masturbarse era una cosa pero esto era totalmente diferente.

-Ahhhhhhh más-más- gemía Rukia, el sentir a Ichigo dentro suyo era excitante, nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida. El vaivén era cada ves más rápido y más fuerte, y el placer se elevaba más y más.

Ninguno soportaría mucho tiempo más tiempo. Ichigo aumento la rapidez y la fuerza incluso más de lo que podía. Dio la última estocada con toda la fuerza que encontró dentro de si.

Ahhhhhh- gritaron los dos al unísono, las paredes vaginales de Rukia se contrajeron y pudo sentir como el semen de Ichigo se esparcía dentro de ella, habían llegado al orgasmo. Nunca habían sentido tanto placer en sus vidas.

Pasaron unos segundos para que Ichigo se recuperara y saliera del interior de Rukia. Los dos se recostaron uno al lado del otro, verdaderamente agotados.

-Cre-creo que le di-diré a Renji lo que me di-dijiste- dijo Rukia tan agotada como estaba. No pudieron contener las risas ante el comentario.

Parece que ser celoso no es tan malo después de todo ó lámenos para Ichigo no fue tan malo.

Felicito a los que llegaron sin espantarse (por que seguro quedo feo) de mi fic T_T, y gracias por leerlo. Nos leemos… si es que alguien me lee T_T


End file.
